Pokemon 10 (Story 3, in 3 parts)
by Squeakgator
Summary: Sorry it took this long to update the story. Anyway, here you go...


html 

Pokemon 10

#3 "Out There" Part 1: The Three Trainers

Setting: A dirt path going through a forest on Route 6, far North of Vermilion City, at about 1:00 p.m. It has been a whole night and a whole morning since Aster, Kellaya, Anya, and Bulbasaur have left their hometown of Vermilion City. Right now, the whole crew except Anya are seen walking north. Bulbasaur is enjoying the fresh air, Kellaya just keeps stareing at her one Pokeball, and Aster is walking while trying to figure out a map he's holding in front of his face. 

ASTER: (watching the map) Now...lets see...if we're here...then...no...ok, so if that's North... or is that North?...no wait, so if that dot is Vermilion...no wait, that's a piece of pretzel! 

Aster, with his face in the road map, can't see that he's walking directly into a tree stump, trips, and falls over it, landing flat on his face. Kellaya and Bulbasaur go to help him up. 

KELLAYA: Is this an example of your great Trainer skills? 

ASTER: (sarcastically) Ha ha, very funny! 

They continued walking, and Kellaya went back to stareing at her Pokeball with Tangela inside. After a moment of silence... 

KELLAYA: Do you think Tangela's OK in there? It looks kind of small. 

ASTER: Size in a Pokeball is different from size in the real world. I'm sure Tangela in comfy. Isn't that right Tangela? 

The Pokeball beeped in agreement. 

KELLAYA: WHOA! COOL! HOW DID YOU DO THAT? 

ASTER: Well, today's Pokeballs are different from the old Pokeballs. Now they have two-way electronic communication, so you can talk to your Pokemon while he's in the Pokeball, and he can talk to you, as long as he's not sleeping or unconscious. See those little lights on the side of the ball? They flash whenever the Pokemon inside talks. Off course, the only noises they can make while in the ball are little beeping noises. 

KELLAYA: I don't get it. 

ASTER: Well...uh...have you ever seen "Star Wars"? 

KELLAYA: Yeah. 

ASTER: Remember R2-D2? 

KELLAYA: Yeah. 

ASTER: Sort of like that. 

KELLAYA: Oh! 

ANYA: HEY! YOU GUYS! 

Aster, Kellaya, and Bulbasaur turned to see Anya running up too them from behind. 

ANYA: Hey! Just where do you think you're going? 

ASTER: We're going to Cerulean City. 

ANYA: Cerulean City? What are you going there for? 

(Note from Squeakgator: does this conversation sound familiar to you? :) )

KELLAYA: Yeah, why are we going there? You never told me. 

ASTER: Well, I have a pen pal there. 

ANYA: You're going there for a pen pal? 

KELLAYA: Wow, I knew you had a lot of friends, but you even had friends outside of Vermilion City?! 

ASTER: Yup! I have lots of pen pals, but Lewis from Cerulean City is the only one who's into Pokemon as much as I am. I don't know what he looks like, but he says he's training to be a Pokemon breeder, so I hope that I can find him. Maybe he can help me out. 

ANYA: Help you? How? 

ASTER: Maybe he can lend me a good Pokemon, or he can come along with me. No great trainer works alone, you know. 

ANYA: Lend you a Pokemon? DIMWIT! Don't you know a real trainer catches them on his own? You're never gonna be a master if you get your Pokemon from others! 

ASTER: Speak for yourself! You got your first Pokemon from a Lab. 

ANYA: I WAS SPONSORED!! 

ASTER: (rolling his eyes at her cheesy response) Whatever. What Pokemon was it anyway? 

ANYA: And that's another thing! A real Master doesn't reveal his Pokemon outside of battle. By letting your Bulbasaur walk around free like that, your announcing to the world that you're weak against fire types! 

Bulbasaur feels insulted by that remark. 

ASTER: Hey, Bulbasaur isn't weak against anything if he tries hard enough! We'll show you! When we get to Cerulean City, we'll go to a gym and win a badge! 

ANYA: Oh man! Don't you know ANYTHING?! You can't get the second badge without the first one! 

ASTER: Huh? 

ANYA: You really are stupid, aren't you?! The trainer at Cerulean City Gym is very tough! Your inexperienced Bulbasaur won't win it for you; he'll lose! You should toughen it up first by traveling to the Pewter City Gym and get the first badge there! That's what I'm doing!! That's the only reason I'm even walking along side you in the first place!!! 

ASTER: There's no order of how you should win badges! I'm allowed to get the Cerulean City badge before the Pewter City badge!! 

ANYA: Maybe in the rule books, but everybody knows that certain Gyms are typically tougher than others. The fact that you don't know even that proves how stupid you really are. 

ASTER: YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES!!! 

ANYA: YEAH!!! WELL... 

The two of them continued to argue all the way down the road. Kellaya turned to her Pokeball. 

KELLAYA: They don't get along well, do they? 

Tangela in the Pokeball beeped in agreement. 

Just then, Bulbasaur tripped over a rock he didn't see and fell flat on his face. Annoyed, he got up and kicked the rock. It didn't soar away, however. In fact, it turned (on its own!) toward Bulbasaur...and looked at him with big, angry eyes! 

Pokemon 10

#3 "Out There" Part 2: The Rock

Setting: A dirt road in the middle of a forest, somewhere on Route 6, at about 1:10 p.m. Bulbasaur realized that the 'rock' he tripped over was a sleeping Pokemon, who woke up with a grouchy mood. This new Pokemon stared at him as if asking for a battle. Bulbasaur stood ready, growling at the rock. Kellaya was the only one who noticed. 

KELLAYA: Hey guy's, look'it!! 

Behind Kellaya, aster and Anya were still fighting. Their feet were about a meter apart, but their heads were right up against each other in close argument (sort of cartoon-y style :) ). They stopped yelling at each other to look at what Kellaya was talking about. Bulbasaur was still stareing down at the Pokemon, but suddenly, the little rock jumped up and banged right into Bulbasaur's face, dazing him just a little. But it was enough to give the Pokemon time to start crawling away. 

ASTER: (stepping away from Anya, unbalancing her and making her fall face first in the dirt) WOW! A POKEMON! HURRY! DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!! 

ANYA: (angry as heck) Um…SCUSE ME!! MADE ME FALL IN THE DIRT HERE!! (Aster was already after the rock) GNNNN…stupid jerk!

Aster, Kellaya, Anya, and Bulbasaur chased down the Pokemon through the forest. The little rock was easily moving between rocks and under branches, but the kids were much bigger than the Pokemon and were having trouble keeping up with him. 

But not Bulbasaur! ;)

Suddenly, Bulbasaur gathered his energy and made a giant leap through the trees, landing right in front of the Pokemon! The new Pokemon got freaked out by Bulbasaur and immediately changed directions, heading somewhere else. But Bulbasaur already reached out with a vine, trying to grab him! 

He barely touched the little rock, but when he did, the Pokemon got hurt, flipped over, and lost. 

Bulbasaur became confused by his easy victory. So did aster, Anya, and Kellaya, who were watching. 

ANYA: THAT'S IT?!! WE WASTED OUR ENERGY, AND RAN THROUGH TREES, THAT MESS UP MY HAIR AND MY COMPLEXION, SO WE CAN WATCH THAT THING LOSE BY A TOUCH OF A VINE?!! IT'S PATHETIC!!! 

ASTER: And it's mine! 

Aster pulled a little Pokeball of his belt, and presses its button to make it enlarge to normal size. 

ASTER: (yelling as he threw the Pokeball) POKEBALL, GO!!!!!!! 

The ball hit the little rock straight in the head. It transformed into an energy signal and became absorbed by the Pokeball. Once it was inside, the ball closed. Aster eagerly waited, as the ball shakes... and flashes...shakes...flashes...shakes... flashes...and then it rests. Aster felt joy well up within him, and he couldn't help but scream. 

ASTER: ALL RIGHT!!! I CAUGHT MY FIRST POKEMON!!! 

KELLAYA: Your first? What about Bulbasaur? 

ASTER: Well...he kind of...came willfully. 

ANYA: (sarcastically) Gee, that's a nice way of describing what we're doing; holding Pokemon captive! 

ASTER: That's not what I meant! 

ANYA: Anyway, do you even know what you caught? 

KELLAYA: Yeah, what is it? 

ASTER: I......don't know. 

ANYA: A REAL trainer ALWAYS uses his Pokedex FIRST. 

ASTER: Shut up! I can check right now! Pokeball, open! 

The Pokeball opened, and the new little Pokemon materialized on Aster's open palm. Aster observed the limp little Pokemon. Its body was formed of combined, round parts, which caused its body to look a little like an onix. But its body was also more uniform and smoother, so it kind of looked more like a snail. It was six inches long and apparently had a skin of rock. On its head there are two huge, adorable eyes, and a little mohawk. It was also unconscious. 

KELLAYA: So, what is it? 

ASTER: I don't recognize it. Maybe the Pokedex will know. 

Aster pulled out his Pokedex, pointing it at the creature. But unfortunately, no holographic image came up. 

POKEDEX: Unknown Pokemon. Scanning...Male. Level 1. Type, Unknown.

ASTER: It's at level 1? No wonder it lost so fast. It's barely an infant. 

ANYA: WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING AROUND LOOKING AT IT?!! IT'S UNCONTIOUS!!! REVIVE IT, MORON!!! 

ASTER: Oh! Right! Forgot! 

Aster reached into his pocket, puling out a little bottle marked 'revive'. He opened it up, and poured the contents over the Pokemon. All of a sudden, it woke up, and took a look at its surroundings. 

Pokemon 10

#3 "Out There" Part 3: Railsnail

Setting: In the middle of a forest on Route 6, at about 1:15 p.m. Aster held the recently woken Pokemon on his hands, waiting to see what will happen next. The mysterious Pokemon shook its small little head after getting up, and opened its big eyes. It took a look at Aster, who was stareing down at him. 

POKEMON: Rail-snail! 

KELLAYA: Oh WOW, he's SO CUUUUUTE!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kellaya quickly swooped in, grabbed the Pokemon, and began hugging it like there's no tomorrow. 

KELLAYA: HE'S ADORABLE!!! HE'S MY NEW BEST FRIEND! I'MGONNAHUGIMANDSQUEEZEIMANDLOVEIMANDCALLIMGEORGE! 

ASTER: Hey, give 'im back! You're scareing him! 

KELLAYA: No I'm not, I'm petting him! HE'S SO CUTE!!! 

Kellaya pat his head. He seemed to like the attention. 

ANYA: Yeah, fine, you woke him up. Now lets get out of this disgusting forest. 

ASTER: Are you kidding? We still don't know what he is. We have to find out. 

ANYA: Oh, and how do you expect to do that? If your Pokedex discovers a new breed of Pokemon, you should hand it over to a Pokemon Researcher to study it. 

KELLAYA: NO!!! THEY'LL TAKE MY CUTE BABY AWAY!!! 

Aster and Anya heard what Kellaya just said and begin eyeing her like a weirdo. 

KELLAYA: Well, you don't want to lose this adorable little guy, do you? 

ASTER: Well, she is right. We'll probably have to give Railsnail away forever if we hand him over. I don't want that! I want to learn more about him for myself. I don't want to lose him. 

ANYA: Wait, wait ,wait ,wait! First of all, what did you call him? "Rail Snail"? 

ASTER: Well, its what he keeps saying. 

The Pokemon suddenly blurted out a happy "rail-snail!". Kellaya hugged him some more. 

ANYA: Well, anyway, second of all, that's a very immature way to handle a never before seen species of Pokemon. What are you gonna do, train him here? 

ASTER: Well, I have to find out his attacks. 

ANYA: GEEEZ!! You know, if you weren't holding all my travel food, I'd leave this stupid little science project in a second! 

ASTER: It's MY food, and the only reason you're eating ANY of it is because I'm not mean enough to let you starve to death! 

ANYA: (sarcastically) Awwww, I never knew you cared! 

KELLAYA: Stop it, both of you! Stop being so mean to each other! You're getting on my nerves! We're here for Railsnail, remember? (she turns to look at Railsnail) So, what attacks CAN you do? 

Railsnail looked at Kellaya all confused. 

KELLAYA: You know, attacks! Like fights and stuff! 

ASTER: He's just a baby Kellaya! Maybe he only knows the basics. Here, we'll test on Bulbasaur. 

Bulbasaur was suddenly surprised to hear he'd be used as a guinea pig. 

ASTER: Don't worry Bulbasaur, this is just practice. So anyway, let's try it. 

Aster set down Bulbasaur on one side of a clearing in the forest, and Kellaya set down Railsnail on the other side. 

ASTER: OK Railsnail, try tackling! Bulbasaur, lets see what happens. 

ANYA: (to herself) This is such a waste of my time. 

Railsnail began crawling top speed toward Bulbasaur. He kept crawling…and CRAWLING!…

…and crawling…

…and crawling…

(Note from Squeakgator: Slow little guy, ain't he? { ) )

After a while, when he got to him, Railsnail tackled with all his might. Unfortunately, he was so weak, that he got rolled away, while Bulbasaur barely felt anything. Railsnail slowly got up, dizzy and confused. 

ASTER: O.....kay. So, maybe tackling's not your thing. 

ANYA: NOTHING'S HIS 'THING'!! HE'S A PATHETIC WEAKLING!! JUST DUMP HIM AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! 

Railsnail felt very depressed by Anya's comments. 

ASTER: HEY, DON'T TALK TO RAILSNAIL LIKE THAT! HE'LL BE GREAT, YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE! (to Railsnail) Don't let her get to you. You're doing OK. 

Railsnail felt a little happier. 

ASTER: Now, every Pokemon knows at least two attacks to start with, you should know two also! Maybe...growl? 

Railsnail looked confused. 

ASTER: Tail Whip? 

Railsnail looked at his little tail as he tried to wag it. He thought it was funny, laughing while saying "Snail snail snail snail!" 

ANYA: Oh, jeez! He's never even seen his own tail! 

ASTER: Screech? 

Suddenly, the word became familiar to Railsnail. He began taking in lots of air. 

KELLAYA: ALL RIGHT! RAILSNAIL KNOWS SCREECH! 

ANYA: This little thing? 

ASTER: Screech is a powerful defensive dropper! This is excellent! 

Railsnail keeps huffing, and huffing, and huffing, and his chest keeps getting bigger, and huge, until FINALLY... 

RAILSNAIL: (very quietly) " yelp! " 

The kids became disappointed. 

ANYA: (Very angry and annoyed) THAT'S HIS SCREECH?!!! HE WAS SETTING US UP FOR THAT?!!! THAT WAS THE MOST PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR SCREECHING EVER!!! 

ASTER: HEY, STOP INSULTING MY RAILSNAIL!!! 

ANYA: STOP CALLING IT THAT!!! THAT'S NOT EVEN ITS REAL NAME!!! A REAL TRAINER WOULD GET IT NAMED BY A RESEARCHER!!! OH, WHAT THE HECK, A REAL TRAINER WOULD FORGET ABOUT IT!!! IT'S WORTHLESS!!! 

ASTER: IT'S NOT WORTHLESS!!! 

KELLAYA: Maybe all it needs is experience. (she pulled out her Pokeball) GO TANGELA!! 

Kellaya threw her Pokeball. When it hit the ground, it opened up, and released the energy signal stored inside. The energy signal materialized into Kellaya's Tangela. Aster and Anya stopped their argument to see what's going on. 

ASTER: KELLAYA, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! 

KELLAYA: Don't worry, big brother! I have an idea! All Railsnail really needs is confidence! It needs to be in a real battle! You have to trust me Aster! 

ASTER: (reluctantly) Well, okay. 

Tangela and Railsnail got into position for battle. The battle began. 

ASTER: RAILSNAIL, TACKLE! 

KELLAYA: TANGELA, BIND HIM! 

Railsnail tried to tackle, but since Tangela is the older, more experienced Pokemon, he grabbed Railsnail and began bashing him against the ground. Aster looked worried. 

ANYA: DON'T YOU SEE? HE CAN'T WIN BATTLES! I'M SORRY, ASTER, BUT HE'S A WEAKLING! CALL HIM BACK! 

ASTER: NO!! I'M GIVING HIM A CHANCE!! I BELIEVE IN HIM!! 

Tangela released Railsnail, and it rolled back painfully to Aster. Aster picked him up and brought him close to his face. 

ASTER: (whispering to Railsnail) You hear that buddy? You can do this! You can do anything you want! Every Pokemon is useful and strong, especially you! Don't let Anya or anyone else tell you otherwise; I believe in you! 

Railsnail looked up to see Aster after his pep talk. Aster smiled. So did Railsnail. 

ASTER: Now here's the plan...(whispers a plan to Railsnail)...all right, now GO! 

Railsnail jumped out of Aster's hands and charged straight for Tangela. Tangela readied himself. 

ASTER: RAILSNAIL, FLYING TACKLE! 

With that, Railsnail leapt into the air, sharp as a bullet, and fell right into the little opening in Tangela's vines. Inside Tangela, Railsnail began crawling, hitting, slapping, biting, and tickling Tangela, until finally, Railsnail leapt high into the air, pulling Tangela along with him, and bashing him down to the ground hard! Kellaya, and especially Anya, were surprised to see such an amazing attack from what was such a weak Pokemon only moments ago. Railsnail crawled out from Tangela's vines and stood stiffly, ready for more action! Tangela got up and stared right back at Railsnail! Then, all of a sudden…they started laughing! And in a calm manner, they reached out with a vine and a tail, as if shakeing hands. Anya looked confused! Aster also looked confused, but then realized what Kellaya knew all along, and got happy as well. 

ANYA: (confused) WHAT ARE THEY DOING? 

ASTER: (pulling out his Pokedex and pointing it at Railsnail) Listen to this. 

POKEDEX: Unknown Pokemon. Male. Level 2. (Aster closed his Pokedex) 

KELLAYA: Tangela never really wanted to battle. He just wanted to help Railsnail. Now that he has, they've stopped fighting. 

ASTER: Yeah! Railsnail moved up a level! 

ANYA: BUT NO-ONE WON THE FIGHT! 

KELLAYA: It wasn't really a REAL fight. I don't wanna battle my own brother. 

ASTER: And I don't wanna battle my own sister. (he picked up Railsnail) I just wanted to train my Pokemon, and thanks to Kellaya, I did! You did great, Railsnail! 

KELLAYA: Yeah! YOU'RE SO CUTE!!! 

Railsnail let out a proud screech, 'yelp'-ing as loud as he could. Aster, Bulbasaur, and Kellaya laughed at how adorable the little guy was. So, the kids with Bulbasaur, Tangela, and Railsnail, continued walking north joyfully. Anya still stood in her spot, shocked. 

ANYA: (to herself) He...did it. (she closed her eyes for a moment, and blushed a little) he DOES care. 

ASTER: (from far away) Hey, are you coming or what, Slowpoke?! 

ANYA: SLOWPOKE? IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR STUPID LITTLE SCIENCE EXPERIMENT, I'D BE LONG GONE! 

ASTER: STOP CALLING IT THAT!! 

ANYA: WELL IT'S TRUE!!! 

Now, our three heroes continue North on Route 6, with a little more wisdom, and a new cute friend. What awaits our trainers next, we'll soon find out! 

to be continued... in story #4 COMING SOON...

/html


End file.
